And it goes a little something like this
by Aug15Sept16Nov5Sept28
Summary: Follow the lives of Elizabeth, Audrey, Mark, Jesse, Jamie, Oliver, Joe, Nick and Kevin. The JoBros are not famous in this story and there's no Hannah Montanna characters.
1. Road Trips and Food

I was sitting in my room doing nothing when i hear my phone ring, shake shake shake shake shake it, i recognized it as Joe's and picked it up,

"Hey!" I say

"Hey watcha doin'?" he asks

"Nothing just sitting on my bed bored. What about you?" I say

"I was playing with my phone then I saw a picture of us and decided to call you."

"Oh cool." I say

(moment of silence)

"Joe?"

"Yeah"

"Do you wanna take a roadtrip?" I ask

"Sure! Where?"

"What do you say we leave for California, if we drive all nicght we can make it by the morning and no one has to know if we decide to go, so what do you say we go to California?"

"Sure, why not." He says

"Okay I'll be there in 20, be ready." I tell him.

"Okay i'll be waiting." He says

_Click_

I started to put stuff in my bag like: cell phone, iPod, sunglasses, gum, etc. I also packed extra clothes just incase and my bathing suit and towel too. Then I went to pick up Joe. When I got there he was sitting on his deck waiting for me. When I pulled in he came and got in the car and we drove off. We were listening to the radio and talking, then after a while Joe fell asleep. He slept the rest of the way there. We arrived in California at around 10. Joe and I decided to get some food. We decided to go to Tim Horton's because it's my favourite and I told him that I was driving all night and he was sleeping so I got to pick the place we eat. He thought that was fair. We ordered our food, ate it then decided to go for a swim. When we got out I noticed I had 30 missed calls, 25 voice mails, and 10 test messages from my mom wondering where I am. I also had quite a few from Nick, Kevin, Denise and Kevin Sr. Joe also had a bunch on his phone so we decided not to let them suffer anymore and called home.

I dialed my mom's number and she picked up almost immediately.

"Elizabeth, where are you?"

"Mom calm down I'm just in california, me and Joe decided to take a road trip."

"CALIFORNIA! Are you crazy? That's 22 hours away from here. I have been worried about you. I thought you were in your room sleeping or doing something with Audrey, but then she called and I went to get you but you weren't there. When are you coming home.?"

"I don't know mom maybe tonight or tomorrow. I'll call you."

"Okay sweetie, just be careful. I love you, don't get into trouble."

"I love you too mom, I won't get into trouble. Bye"

_Click_

**Joe's P.O.V**

I called my house and Nick answered.

"Hello." He says, he must not have looked at the caller ID.

Hey Ni-" I start to say.

I was cut off by Nick screaming to mom that it was me on the phone.

I heard my mom running to th phone.

"Josheph Adam Jonas where are you mister?" she asks in a panic tone.

"Mom calm down, I'm alright. Me and E decided to take a road trip to California, so thats where I am."

"Are you safe?"

"Yes Mom"

"When are you coming home Joseph?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call you though. Love you mom, Bye"

"I love you too sweetie, be careful, bye"

_Click_


	2. Shopping! and long drives

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

"So where to now?" I ask Joe

"How about shopping?" he asks

"Fo Sho." I say. We both laugh.

So we spend like 4 hours shopping. No bad, for us. We got so much stuff. Joe bought another pair of red pants and made me try some on and made me get them but i didn't tell him I secretly like them. And we got matching sunglasses. I was so tired at the end of the day.

"Joe I cannot drive home tonight." I say.

"Okay I'll drive." he says

I hesitated.

"Come on, Please."

How could I say no to that face.

"Uh, fine but if you wreck my car I'll wreck you." I say

"I won't wreck your car. Now hand me the keys." He says

So I hand him the keys. When we get in the car I turn on the radio, and I turn it up loud. Me and Joe listen to music, talked, etc. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up we were almost home.

"Hey Joe" I say groggily. "How long have I been sleeping"

"About 15 hours." He says.

"Wow," I say, "I was tired."

He laughs.

"Can we go somewhere to eat before we go home."

"Sure where?" He asks

"You pick." I say

He nods and pick's "Greg's Diner" The best place in the town to get breakfast. When we walk in I smell the food that i can't wait to eat. When we go in we look at the waitress at the cash and nods. She know what me and Joe are going to get so all we have to do is sit down and wait for our food. When we got our food we ate and then I drove Joe home he said he was going to sleep the rest of the day. He tells me to call him tomorrow and I say okay and go home. When I get home I take a shower and then I decide to call Audrey.

"Hey E." she says when she picks up.

"Hey A." I say

"Did you have a fun trip with Joe." She asks

My mom must have told her.

"Yes, he's home sleeping because he drove home."

She laughs, "Good job!" she says

"Thanks, so you wanna hang out."

"Yeah, sure"

"Okay we cango to the skate park to see if Mark is there."

OKay, sounds like a plan."

"K, I'll pick you up in five."

_Click_

When we got to the skate park we saw Oliver, Mark, Jamie and Jesse. When they see Audrey and me they yell, "Hey"

We wave to them and walk over to them. Audrey gives Mark a kiss and because they're dating.

"What are you two up to?" Oliver asks us.

"Oh nothing, I just got back from a road trip."

"Who did you go with." He asks

Even though he already knows the answer. You see he has this crazy idea that me and Joe are in love, which is ridiculous because we're best friends and I know him way too good to be in love with him.

"Joe." I say

Audrey and I stayed there and hung out and watched them skate until about 6. Then we decided to go to Jamie and Jesse's dads restaurant, Jumbo Jim's. Jamie and Jesse are brothers but you would never guess because they look nothing alike and act more like best friends than brothers. When we got our food we ate it up. When we were done I took Audrey home and went home. I watched tv and went on the computer. After that I went to bed.


	3. Hanging out and more food!

I woke up the next day at around ten. I had a shower, ate breakfast and then called Joe.

"Hey E." he said

"Hey Danger, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but I am fully rested." He says proudly.

"Okay I was wondering if you, Kev and Nick wanted to go to six flags today." I say

"Yea, we were talking about it earlier today." He says excitedly.

"Okay I'm going to invite Audrey, Oliver, Mark, Jamie and Jesse too." I tell him.

"Okay, I'll call Oliver, Jesse, and Jamie and you call Audrey, Kevin, and Nick."

I laugh, he wants we to call Nick and Kev when all he has to do is yell to them.

"Okay" I say

_One hour later..._

"Which ride should we tackle first?" Oliver asks.

"Uh we should go on the Sky Skraper." Says Mark.

"Okay let's go." Says Audrey

Then we all took off running.

After about five hours of riding rides we decided to go to Jamie and Jesse's to eat and swim. We had to bring two cars because there was too may of us. So in my car there was Me driving, Joe beside me and Jesse, Jamie and Oliver in the back. In Kevin's car there was him driving, Nick beside him and Audrey and Mark in the back.

When we got there we decided to go swimming first. While the rest of us were swimming Jamie and Mark decided to get food cooking. When the food was almost done we got out, dried off, got dressed and ate. After we were done eating we decided to go inside and watch a Lord of the Rings. It's a super long movie and I guess I fell asleep sometime becaus I woke up with my head on Joe's lap and my feet on Oliver's. In the chair I saw Mark and Audrey, and in one chair I saw Kevin and on the other couch it was Jamie, Nick and Jesse. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9. I looked at Audrey and she was waking up. She looked at me,

"Where am I?" She asks

"We're at Jamie and Jesse's" I tell her

"Oh my gosh, I can't belive I fell asleep here." she says panicked.

"It's okay all of our parents went on that little vacation yesterday so we don't have to worry about them."

"Oh right." She says relieved.

Me and her decide to go make breakfast for the boys. And I don't mean cereal or toaster waffles, I mean bacon, eggs, sausage, ham, hashbrowns and toast. We also whipped up a batch of our "secret" recipe juice that they all love. Almost the second we sat the stuff on the table Joe, Oliver, Nick, Kevin, Mark, Jesse and Jamie all walked in.

"You guys are the best." Joe says to us

"We know." Audrey and I say in unison

They all laugh.

At around one we all decide to go home and meet at Oliver's at six for supper.

Audrey decided to come to my house and Mark went to Oliver's.

**Mark's P.O.V**

I think Oliver likes E so when we got to his house I ask him,

"Ollie, do you like E?"

"Mark are you crazy, she's like my best friend man." Oliver says

"I'm not crazy I say that look in your eyes when she told us who she went with on the roadtrip."

"Yea and what look was that."

"Jealousy."

"Haha you're funny. and besides she likes Joe." Oliver says to me.

"Whoa what who told you that?"

"I told myself."

"Well, you can't just make assumptions," I say, "Just ask her out tonight."

"Fine I will, If I have the chance." Oliver says, "Now let's just drop the subject and go skate.

I laugh and we run outside to his backyard skatepark (think Ryan Sheckler's but bigger and better). We skated for a couple of hours and then went inside to watch tv and watched youtube videos.

Audrey and Elizabeth got here first, half an hour early.

"Hey Mark, hey Oliver." They say.

"Hey." we both said

I kissed Audrey then her and E sat on the couch.


	4. True feelings and the future!

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

'Shake shake shake shake shake it'

Thar was Joe's ringtone.

"Hey Danja." I say

"Hey E."

"So what's up?" I ask

"Nothing, I just wanted to call and say that we can't make it tonight because mom and dad came home early and said we need family time and so we're staying home and being a family."

I could hear the annoyance in his voice and I knew he'd rather be here.

"Okay Joe I'll tell the others, have fun." I say

"Yeah right,thanks"

_Click_

"Guys," I say, "Joe, Nick and Kev can't make it."

"Why not?" Ollie asks

"Becasue their mom and dad think they need family time so they can't come." I said

"Oh bummer." Mark says and then looks over at Oliver.

Hm, I wonder wat that was about. Oh well.

**Oliver's P.O.V**

I really don't like Elizabeth as more than a friend. I just wish we were as good of friends as we were before Joe came, that's all. But when Mark thinks something you just gotta agree to get him off your case. So I asked E if I could talk to her alone in the bathroom and she said sure.

"What's up Ollie." she asks once were on there

"Oh nothing Mark just has this weird idea that I have a crush on you and said I had to ask you out. I said I would to get him to shut up."

"Why would he think that?"

"He said when you told us who you went on the road trip with he could see the jealousy in my eyes and well I was jealous but not because i'm in love with you but becasue I miss hanging out like we used to before Joe came."

"Aw" she says and gives me a hug. I missed her hugs.

"OKay so this Saturday. I',m all yours from 10 am until 10pm." She said

"Okay I'll pick you up at 10 then."

"Kay." shes ays and then we go outside and and see that Jamie and Jesse have arrived

**Jamie's P.O.V**

I never realized how beautiful Elizabeth was until tonight. I mean I've liked her for a long time and i decided I was going to ask her on a date.

"E, can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," she says,"The rest of you, start cookin' cuz i'm starved."

We went inside because everyone else was outside.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me sunday." I asked her.

"Are you serious?" She asks shocked

"Yea why?" I say a little scared

"Because first, I would love to and second I've liked you for a while but I thought you liked Emily." She said.

I started laughing, "No, Emily is Jesse's girl and I like you."

"Okay so Sunday then she said."

_10 years later_

**No one's P.O.V**

Jamie and Elizabeth got married 7 years ago and now have a five year old daughter named Nichole.

Mark and Audrey got married 3 years ago and no have twin boys name Jack and John who are two years old.

Jesse and Emily have been married for 5 years and have a 3 year old daughter named Katherine and a 1 year old son named Kale.

Oliver and Katie, his college girlfriend, got married 2 years ago and have a 1 and a half year old daughter name Kelly.

Joe and Anna got married 6 years ago and have a 4 year old daughter named Caitlin, a 3 year old daughter named Jullianne, and a 2 year old daughter name Lauren.

Kevin and Brianna got married 1 year ago and they have a five month old son named Jake.

Nick and Isabella got married 3 months ago and jsut found out Isabella is pregnant with their first child.

They all moved back to their hometown, the have tons of BBQs and swimming parties with eachother and their kids hang out too. They couldn't have asked for better lives.


End file.
